<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Puesto Del Vigía by NDTaurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981602">El Puesto Del Vigía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDTaurus/pseuds/NDTaurus'>NDTaurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDTaurus/pseuds/NDTaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la batalla de Dressrosa, Law necesita un tiempo a solas, tiempo que termina compartido con el futuro mejor espadachín del mundo.<br/>Advertencias: +18 – NSFW</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Puesto Del Vigía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aclaraciones: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda; Texto sin fines de lucro. One Shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<h1>Capítulo único</h1><p> </p><p>Law fue el primero en retirarse del gran banquete que se celebraba por la nueva alianza pirata de los Mugiwaras luego de su triunfo en Dressrosa.</p><p>No era que no quisiera compartir con el resto, pero tenía tantas cosas que digerir que el barullo se le antojaba algo desagradable en ese momento, por lo que prefirió aislarse en la cofa con el pretexto de que era necesario que alguien estuviera sobrio y vigilante ante cualquier eventualidad.</p><p>Subió, se sentó con su típica pose de reposo y dejó su mente divagar. Pensó en lo que se avecinaba, en sus amigos esperándole en Zou y en los acontecimientos que se habían llevado a cabo hace algunos días atrás. Éste era su primer momento a solas desde que todo había terminado, desde que habían vencido a Doflamingo.</p><p>No estaba soñando, realmente Mugiwara había vencido a Doflamingo, al fin se había concretado la venganza que llevaba planeando durante tanto tiempo, al fin había terminado esa parte que se le hacía tan complicada en su travesía, entonces, ¿Por qué si las cosas estaban resultando bien se sentía tan desanimado?, ¿Por qué la venganza no le había dado la paz que necesitaba?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?</p><p>Ya sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas, en el fondo siempre supo que a pesar de lograr su cometido jamás llegaría a sentirse satisfecho, porque él jamás volvería a decirle “te amo” con esa estúpida sonrisa horrorosa.</p><p>No se consideraba alguien sentimental, la vida le había golpeado fuerte, se había vuelto una persona dura gracias a eso, pero en ese momento, la quietud de la noche le hacía sentirse vulnerable, sentía esa soledad abrumadora que le había acompañado por tanto tiempo luego de la muerte de Corazón, a pesar de tener compañía.</p><p>Pasó saliva con un poco de dificultad debido al nudo que se formó en su garganta, tenía unas tremendas ganas de gritar y sacar esa frustración de su interior, pero no podía, no con todos celebrando abajo. Así que, como de costumbre, en completo silencio, dejó salir un par de lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>La celebración había sido estupenda, no recordaba cuantas veces había brindado, solo sabía que bebió sake casi hasta reventar y que ahora necesitaba un descanso. Se puso de pie y se estiro haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda.</p><p>La mayoría ya se encontraba al mundo de los sueños en algún lugar de la cubierta, por suerte esa noche el clima era cálido. Decidió buscar un lugar más tranquilo para dormir, miró hacia la cofa y esbozó una sonrisa, nadie le molestaría ahí hasta el amanecer. Y así, feliz y ebrio, subió hasta el lugar escogido.</p><p>—¿Law? —preguntó con extrañeza al ver al joven médico, no esperaba encontrar a nadie ahí arriba, ya que cuando Law informó sus intenciones de quedarse en el puesto del vigilante él iba por su tercera jarra de saque y no prestaba atención a su alrededor.</p><p>El aludido le observó con genuina sorpresa, y acto seguido, escondió el rostro entre sus piernas con algo de pánico, no había parado de llorar desde que había llegado ahí arriba y sus ojos hinchados no era algo que quería mostrarle a otra persona.</p><p>Zoro, al notar que algo no iba bien, apreció como bajaba la sensación de embriaguez en su cuerpo y con algo de resignación terminó por entrar a la cofa junto con Law.</p><p>—Así que… el capitán de los piratas corazón no bebe para celebrar.</p><p>Law tragó saliva para remojar un poco su seca garganta, y sin levantar la vista respondió —Solo no tenía ganas de hacerlo.</p><p>—Mmm… —Zoro guardó silencio unos segundos, no eran amigos, casi no se conocían, solo estaban juntos debido a la cabezonería de su capitán, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse por él, o por lo menos eso fue lo que se dijo así mismo antes de hacer lo contrario. Soltó un suspiro. —No soy bueno para hablar, pero soy un buen oyente—, Law alzó un poco su cabeza, solo lo suficiente para poder verle sin revelar su rostro. —Quiero decir que, entiendo que no estás con ninguno de tus camaradas y que tal vez en este barco no haya nadie con quien sientas la confianza de conversar de lo que sea que te ocurre, y sinceramente a mí no tendría por qué interesarme, pero ahora eres alguien importante para Luffy, y si a él le importas a mí también. Así que, si necesitas decir algo, yo puedo escucharte y luego, si quieres, pretender que esto nunca ocurrió, ¿qué dices? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado sin llegar a tener contacto.</p><p>Law proceso las palabras del espadachín y esbozó una leve sonrisa —Eres alguien amable Zoro-ya. —Cubrió sus ojos con su gorro y se echó hacia atrás recargándose en la madera. —La verdad es que hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza en este minuto. No quisiera aburrirte con la triste historia de mi vida.</p><p>—Pruébame. —Respondió recargándose también en la madera y alzó su cabeza para mirar el cielo despejado, que esa noche se iluminaba con cientos de estrellas.</p><p>Law meditó las posibilidades, ¿sería bueno desahogarse con él?, Zoro era prácticamente un desconocido, pero se sentía extrañamente cómodo con su presencia. —Si no quieres igual está bien, puedo retirarme y dejarte solo, si es lo que deseas…</p><p>—Provengo de Flevance, un país del North Blue… —Zoro sonrió y comenzó a prestar atención al relato. Law le habló de su familia, de cómo lo perdió todo y a todos. Le habló de sus inexistentes ganas de vivir y de cómo eso lo había llevado a servir a Doflamingo. Con dificultad, le habló de Corazón, de su viaje con él, de cómo le había salvado la vida y de lo mucho que extrañaba su presencia. Relatar su vida siempre era algo doloroso, y jamás pensó que se llegaría a sentir tan bien al desahogarse con el espadachín de los Mugiwara. Contarle las inquietudes que rondaban su cabeza, y el vacío que sentía en su pecho. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.</p><p>—Él no solo salvó tu vida —dijo Zoro con una suave sonrisa—, también te hizo una mejor persona. —Law alzó la vista, asombrado por las palabras del espadachín, la hinchazón de sus ojos casi se había esfumado, pero aún quedaban rastros de irritación. —Y por la forma en que le describes, creo que él estaría feliz de ver el hombre en el que te has convertido.</p><p>Law sintió como algo cálido se formaba en el lugar donde anteriormente sentía ese desagradable vacío, pensar de esa forma en Corazón era satisfactorio, y un sentimiento de calma reemplazó la tristeza que había sentido durante las últimas horas.</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se curvaron, formando la sonrisa más grande que había esbozado en mucho tiempo. —Gracias Zoro-ya.</p><p>Zoro miró con asombro la sonrisa de Law, de todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamás le había visto sonreír de forma tan amplia y feliz. Se sintió bien saber que, en parte, él mismo había ayudado a provocarla —Deberías sonreír más, te sienta bien.</p><p>—No es algo que venga conmigo en realidad. —Respondió quitándole importancia.</p><p>—Entonces me alegra tener la oportunidad de presenciarlo. —Law parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Zoro-ya le estaba coqueteando?, no, claro que no.</p><p>—Si no fueras tú pensaría que estas coqueteando conmigo. —Se aventuró, soltando una suave carcajada.</p><p>—Y… ¿Eso estaría mal para ti? —Preguntó con cautela. Law se sorprendió de lo atrevida que le pareció la pregunta.</p><p>—No, no mal. Pero me haría pensar que, algo anda mal o que estás muy ebrio. —Respondió un tanto divertido.</p><p>Zoro soltó una carcajada —Bueno, en realidad no te equivocas, estoy ebrio. Ebrio y feliz, solo me hacía falta buena compañía, y creo que logré encontrarla sin bajar del barco. Claro, solo si tú quieres ser mi compañía de esta noche.</p><p>—Mmm… Así que ¿te van los encuentros furtivos de una noche? —preguntó Law mientras se incorporaba un poco para acercarse.</p><p>—Claro que sí. Te diviertes, te quitas el estrés y nadie sale lastimado. —Respondió Zoro con una sensual sonrisa mientras seguía con su mirada los movimientos de Law —Eso es lo mejor, ¿no crees?</p><p>—Sí, si lo hago. —Law terminó por romper la distancia que los separaba y posó sus labios sobre los de Zoro, quién respondió al instante con la fiereza que le caracterizaba.</p><p>Zoro metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Law, y al sentir los vendajes que aún cubrían su cuerpo se detuvo. —Estoy ebrio, feliz y ahora, muy caliente, pero no soy un imbécil. Aún no te recuperas del todo, Law, no quiero ser el culpable de que se abran tus heridas.</p><p>—Eso debiste pensarlo antes de insinuarte, ahora no podrás dejarme tan fácilmente, Zoro-ya —respondió Law mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él—, solo sé un poco gentil —pidió con una sonrisa algo perversa.</p><p>—Esa sonrisa si es más de tu estilo —le tomó de la cadera y le recorrió el cuello, de forma lasciva, con la lengua—. Trataré de ser gentil entonces.</p><p>El cuerpo de Law se estremeció por el placer que le causó esa acción y soltó un sonoro jadeo mientras apretaba con sus manos la espalda del espadachín. Hacía mucho que no estaba con alguien y definitivamente echaba de menos esas sensaciones.</p><p>Poco a poco, entre caricias, se fueron quitando la ropa. Zoro recorrió con delicadeza el cuerpo de Law, sacándole uno que otro jadeo en el proceso —Desearía poder verte sin estos vendajes— agregó mientras terminaba de descender hasta el miembro de Law, que a esta altura ya se encontraba totalmente erguido, para meterlo lenta y tortuosamente dentro de su boca.</p><p>—Si quieres podemos, oh cielos…, podemos repetir en otro momento. —Logró articular como respuesta mientras se retorcía de placer.</p><p>Zoro sabía bien lo que hacía con su boca y sus manos, y Law, agradeció internamente a quien quiera que haya sido su maestro en estas artes. —Z…Zoro-ya, si sigues así no duraré mucho más…</p><p>Se sintió alagado por las palabras de Law, eso quería decir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, así que, continuó atendiendo el órgano de <em>su compañero, </em>mientras introducía un par de dedos en su interior.</p><p>A los pocos minutos, Law, sintió como el orgasmo llegaba en forma de espasmos a todo su cuerpo.</p><p>Zoro sacó el miembro de su boca y comenzó a masturbarle sin dejar de simular penetraciones con su otra mano, se pasó la lengua por los labios quitando los restos que habían quedado —¿Qué pose crees que sería la menos incómoda para ti en este minuto? —Preguntó sin un ápice de vergüenza, disfrutando la expresión de placer que tenía el rostro de Law.</p><p>—La que sea, me da igual, solo métemela ya… —Suplicó entre jadeos.</p><p>Zoro sonrió divertido, le encantó oír la profunda voz de Law suplicando por más placer. Le levantó un poco las piernas y se introdujo lentamente hasta llegar al fondo.</p><p>El tener que contener la fuerza en sus embestidas le estaba volviendo loco, pero prometió ser gentil y cumpliría. —Puedes ir más rápido si deseas —soltó Law casi como un suspiro.</p><p>—¿Podrás soportarlo? —preguntó con algo de duda y Law le sonrió de vuelta con socarronería.</p><p>—¿Por quién me tomas, Zoro-ya? —Zoro, complacido por la respuesta, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó los labios de Law para besarle mientras se derramaba en su interior.</p><p>Permanecieron un rato en la misma posición mientras recuperaban el aliento.</p><p>—Eso…, eso estuvo bien. —soltó Law con sus ojos cerrados, intentando regularizar su respiración.</p><p>—Cuando tus heridas hayan sanado por completo será aún mejor —se echó hacia atrás para salir del interior de Law, quien sintió como el líquido espeso comenzaba a escurrir por sus glúteos—, entonces no pienso contenerme. Law.</p><p>Law no pudo evitar reír despacio. —Agradezco la advertencia, Zoro-ya —se incorporó un poco apoyándose en sus codos—. Creo que ahora necesito un baño.</p><p>Zoro soltó un bufido —Si estuviéramos en el Sunny podríamos seguir en las duchas. O podríamos haberlo hecho en el gimnasio, ese si es un buen lugar para coger.</p><p>—Bueno, pasaremos juntos una buena cantidad de tiempo, creo que podrás mostrarme el gimnasio del barco en algún momento.</p><p>—Dalo por hecho —soltó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p>Después de ducharse ninguno tenía ganas de dormir, así que ambos regresaron a la cofa con un par de jarras de sake para seguir celebrando.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>En la mañana, después de recorrer todo el barco, Luffy, encontró a su segundo al mando dormido, hombro con hombro, al lado de Torao. Vio las jarras vacías esparcidas y sonrió para después bajar a cubierta.</p><p>—Luffy-Sempai, ¿Están allá arriba? —Preguntó Bartolomeo y Luffy asintió.</p><p>—Parece que su noche fue más larga que la nuestra —dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa—, así que les dejaremos dormir un poco más. ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>—¡Como usted ordene Luffy Sempai!</p><p>Luffy echó un último vistazo hacia arriba sin dejar de sonreír. Le alegraba que, a pesar de todo, sus nakamas tuvieran la oportunidad de pasar buenos momentos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer!<br/>Se agradecen los comentarios &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>